


Heart like yours

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Jaemin doesn't know how to socialize, Jeno is a flirt, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, Teasing, collage AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "It was a pleasure meeting you Jaemin"And with that Jeno placed a soft kiss on the flustered boys cheek, hand resting on the other before pulling away completely. He turned around and walked out the kitchen, leaving Jaemin gripping the counter staring at the spot where he left."What... just happened"





	Heart like yours

This was a horrible idea. Jaemin knew that. And yet here he was at a fucking college party. Red cups, screams and way too loud horrible music surrounding him. He was here against his will (obviously, why would he ever want to watch 10 feet jocks being unrespectful fucks and throwing themselfs at every girl that passes).  
 He was dragged there by his piece of shit social butterfly friend Renjun who didn't wanna go alone because 'it would be awkward if i don't have anyone there' which was bullshit because he abandoned Jaemin the second they walked into the door and some, way too tall way too handsome way too old to be friends with Renjun, guy walked up to them and told Renjun to come play some drinking game with him and his friends.  
So that skunk went with him and left Jaemin standing alone in the middle of a crowd of people he had never seen before nor wanted to see ever again.  
He decided he really needed new friends.  
But to Jaemin that was way easier said then done. He was awkward to say the least.  
 Some call it shy, some call it introvert, it didn't really matter to Jaemin all he knew was that he was an absolut loser at socializing.  
 He considered walking out the door and just going home that exact second until he remembered that he had to make sure Renjun got home safely somehow and being the way to good friend he is, he decided to stay. He looked around for a bit trying to think of something to do that wouldn't make him seem like the total awkward loser without friends that he actually was and went into the kitchen after a while.  
Mainly because the kitchen was most likely where the alcohol was and alcohol helped with his 'what do i do, how do i come across, need to look like I'm busy' state of mind he was constantaly in.  
 And he was lucky. There was a huge bowl of... something on the counter and some red solo cups beside that.  
The liquid was red and smelled a bit like strawberries under the braincellcrushing smell of vodka. It was also quite disgusting but he kept drinking it anyway because it gave him something to do with his hands.  
 He was about to go find Renjun because to be honest hanging out with his friend and a bunch of people he doesn't know is better that hanging out alone.  
 So he turned around just to get stradled and let out an incredibly embarrassing squack when he came face to face with a guy standing in the door like he owns the party, leaning against the doorframe and smirking at him.  
But what a guy. He was quite tall and his white-blonde hair contrastet his tanned skin perfectely. His eyes looked like those of a teddy bear somehow and it shouldn't fit with the very jock like (and so fucking beautiful) smirk but somehow it did.  
"Hi..?" Was the only thing which came to Jaemins mind in that moment, which great, now you seem like an insecure fuck which he was but asian Dylan O'Brian didn't need to know that.  
"Why are you drinking that if you don't like it?" Was his response and what the hell? Could he read minds or what? How does he know Jaemin didn't like that pour attempt of bowle?  
"I like it though"  
His eyebrows shot up and oh wow that was way too smug and also way to hot.  
"No you don't you. If the way your cute face scrunshed up when you tasted it is anything to go by"  
Oh shit was he watching Jaemin?? That was bad that was very bad. The grimace he had made when he took a sip must have been like super ugly ugh why did a cute guy have to see that.  
Wait  
What?  
Did he just -  
"Did you just call me cute"  
Wow way to go, you're not supposed to ask these kind of questions dumbass.  
The smirk of the blonde just grew wider and he wanted to kiss it out of his face because it was way too smug but he also kinda wanted to take a photo of it, frame it and hang it on his wall.  
Wow okay it's time to stop thinking now Jesus.  
Jaemin knows damn well he could never have a chance with someone this beautiful, someone this confident, someone this-  
"So what if i was"  
The handsome guy gave him a shameless all over, under which Jaemin squirmed uncomfortably.  
He didn't have a clue what to answer to that so he just let out an eloquent "Uh..."  
The guy let out a soft laugh and came closer. Oh no he couldn't come closer, Jaemin was like 100 percent sure he woudn't survive it.  
He came to a halt way to close but way to far in front of Jaemin. His Heart was slamming so hard he was actually afraid his rips would break.  
"I'm Jeno"  
Jaemin felt frozen in place he couldn't function with an incredibly etheral human being showing interest in him, he didn't know what to do so he just continued to stare at him. Handsome guy- Jeno laughed again and his hands came up to the counter jaemin was leaning against on either side of his hips way too casually so he was caging him.  
"And you are?"  
Jaemin didn't know how with Jeno being so close but he managed to stutter out his name in shaky breaths.  
"Uh.. Jae-Jaemin"  
"Jaemin..."  
He mumbled to himself, a hand coming up to brush a stray strand of hair of Jaemins forehead with the softest of touches.  
To his embaressment Jaemins visibly shivers at that and Jeno just chuckeled and lightly traced the pad of his index finger over Jaemins cheek and along his jawline.  
Jaemin feels like he might as well explode. Everything inside him tingles at the touch, Jenos finger leaving a hot trail on his furiously blushing face.  
"Say Jaemin.."  
His hand ever so lightly cupped his face in a gesture that felt way to intimate for two complete strangers but Jaemin found himslef leaning into the touch subconsciously and closing his eyes.  
"Can i kiss you?"  
It was just a whisper but the way Jaemin could feel the air hitting his lips made him draw in like a magnet and without even realizing it he found himself leaning in.  
He had no clue what was happening it was as if he was in a trance.  
He was engulfed in the scent of Jenos perfume as Jaemins lips found his. They were soft and sure, moving against his. He was sure he was dreaming or high or both cause this was way too good to be true. Jaemins hands came up to shyly rest on Jenos chest while Jenos were now behind his neck and around his waist ever so lightlg pulling him in.  
There was a slight scratch at his neck and he released a shaky breath into the kiss. Jeno took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Jaemins mouth and lick at his lips, which oh god, he was actually sure he was dying. As if that wasn't enough Jeno sucked his lower lip into his mouth and bit down on it just enough to sting a bit. And it just felt so good he couldn't stop the tiny moan that left his mouth.  
That seemed to be enough for Jeno though cause his hand on Jaemins waist tightened and the kisses became harder and deeper.  
Completely out of his mind Jaemins hands find Jenos hair and he burries them in the ash blonde as Jenos were now both around his wait pressing him against his body.  
Jaemin couldn't stop the tiny noises that came out if him now and was very pleased with himself at the grunt that left Jeno as Jaemin experimentally tugged on his hair.  
The slide of their lips against each others and the press of their bodies drove Jaemin crazy and he couldn't stop the arousal that was crawling up in him. All he could do as Jenos lips left his was let out a whine and chase after them. Jeno chuckled lowly and soon Jaemin could feel breath and a light press of lips on his neck and it made him lose his mind.  
One of his hands moved to hold on to the collar of Jenos shirt pulling it down while the other clawed at his shoulder as Jeno sucked and bit down on Jaemins skin.  
"Ah.."  
His hips pressed forward on his own accord and both men moaned at the contact of their groins.  
Jenos lips wandered over his skin to his ear and nibbled the lobe slightly before whispering  
"I could just eat you up, so cute..."  
Jaemin whimpered at that, his grip on Jenos shoulders strong to try to steady himself.  
He searched Jenos lips and drew him into a breathtaking kiss again.  
"But I'm not gonna"  
And with that he felt the warmth of strong arms around his waist leaving as Jeno stepped out of their bubble only a few inches away but it was way to far.  
As confusion rose in him he tightened his grip on Jenos shirt and whispered a "what..?".  
Their expressions were the complete opposite. Jenos smirk returned even though his pupils were dialated and there was a kind of fire burning underneath them. Jaemin looked like a dear caught in the headlights. His eyes wide in confusion and a blush sitting on his cheeks.  
"It was a pleasure meeting you Jaemin"  
And with that Jeno placed a soft kiss on the flustered boys cheeks, hand resting on the other before pulling away completely. He turned around and walked out the kitchen, leaving Jaemin gripping the counter staring at the spot where he just left.  
"What... just happened"

**Author's Note:**

> Okeeey so i've literally never written a fanfiction before so please don't be too hard on me.  
> This is the only thing i've written yet but i have some plans for this fanfiction. I hope it'll be okay because i am just really impatient and want to write tge good stuuf so it might seem a bit rushed, sorry in advance.  
> Anyways thank you for reading i'll try to update soon :)


End file.
